Wifeys for Lifey
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: In a teasing moment, Bianca and White realize just how much fun being home alone together is. ShiroShipping OneShot. Rated M for Lady Lemon.


**Disclaimer time. This is my first femslash fic... I'm not sure if I did a good job but here it is. Weird as hell to write. Requested by Madame Rodoshe.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet autumn night in Nuvema Town. Two parents stood outside their house, looking anxiously at the two grinning teenagers inside of it.<br>"Are you sure that you two will be okay?" the father asked for the third time, twisting the tie of his evening suit. "We can always cancel-"  
>"-We'll be fiine, dad," repeated his daughter for the third time, rolling her eyes.<br>"It's you I'm worried about, Bianca. Remember the last time I left you home alone?" he asked, paling as he remembered walking into an ice cream covered house.

_"Look, daddy! I'm a Vanilluxe!"_ the hyperactive blonde had squealed, bouncing around on the couch. _'I'm a queen!"_

"That was three years ago, daddy," Bianca reminded him, wrapping her arm around White. "And I have White over. We're wifeys for lifey! Best friends forever!" Harold Bel paled even more at that term.  
>"Bianca-"<br>"-Harold, we're going to miss our reservations," Kim butted in, glancing first at her husband and then at her daughter. "We'll be back at ten, okay? Ms. Touko will be around to check up on you."  
>"Okay, mom!" Bianca said impatiently. "Have a good time, bye!" White laughed and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Bel as they walked away from the house. Shutting the door, Bianca turned to her best friend and squealed, "WE'RE HOME ALONE!" at the top of her voice.<p>

"I know," White laughed awkwardly, covering her ears as Bianca rocketed around the house. "I think I caught that the first few hundred times..." her voice trailed off as Bianca let out a loud giggle and began to bounce on the couch. With a shrug, she joined in and giggled alongside her.

"What do we do first?" Bianca panted after she'd worn herself out. "Eat ice cream or paint our nails?"  
>"I'm not sure," answered White, looking at the roof.<br>"This isn't proper wifey behaviour!" scolded Bianca with a half assed pout. "When's your mommy coming?" White began to laugh. "What?"  
>"Mom...mom forgot something," White said as she tried not to laugh. "She had plans with Cedric tonight. She isn't coming."<br>"YAY!" Bianca cheered, laughing as she high fived White. "HOUSE PARTY! WHEE!"

* * *

><p>But as the two fifteen year olds soon found out, there really is nothing to do after consuming half a tub of ice cream and painting each other's nails to perfection.<br>"...Now what?" Bianca asked, frowning. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be.. And I don't feel too good."  
>"Mm," White mumbled, staring sadly at the tub. "We need more ice cream and some sort of soft drink."<br>"Mom and dad won't let me, remember? Not since I threw up all over daddy's nice jumper on my birthday."  
>"That was really funny, though."<br>"Yeah..." Bianca's green eyes glazed over as she continued to think. "...maybe we can try to dance like the people on Dancing with the Stars?"  
>"We've done that before," reminded White with a wince. "I twisted my ankle."<br>"Oh, yeah. Cheren nearly cried."  
>"He did," White said, sitting up straight and looking oddly at her friend. "So, what's going on between you two? Have you kissed yet?" Bianca flushed. "I want details."<p>

"Um..." she stammered, looking hopelessly at the roof. "Maybe..."  
>"You did!" exclaimed White, grinning broadly.<br>"Not!" Bianca retorted suddenly, blushing.  
>"It's written all over your face! BIANCA KISSED CHEREN, AND SHE LIKED IT!" sang White, smirking at her friend's attempts to shut her up.<br>"Shhh!" Bianca settled with. "It was only one kiss... or two," she giggled under her breath. White looked scandalized.  
>"Liar!"<br>"Nu-uh," Bianca lied, sticking her tongue out. "I was there, so I know. And it's not like you and Black haven't kissed."

"Hey, now! He was visiting, so I showed him around!" White defended herself while blushing.  
>"Showed him your mouth," added Bianca as she got a devious thought. "WHITE LOOOVES BLACK!" she screamed, causing White to pin her. "BUT SHE LOVES ME MORE!" she cackled as the older brunette tried to cover her mouth. "AND- hey! No tickling!" she whined between giggles as White tickled her sides. "Gah! Not fair!"<p>

"Sorry, wifey," said White with a smirk. "I love you, rememb-ah!" she yelped as Bianca roughly rolled on top of her and pinched her hips. "BIANCA!" she gasped as a weird feeling stemmed from the pinching- one that went straight to her nether regions.

* * *

><p>"What?" Bianca asked worriedly, removing her hands and staring awkwardly down at her friend. "D-did that hurt you? OHH GOSH, IT DID, DIDN'T IT?" she panicked. White shook her head.<br>"No... It felt good," she answered truthfully.  
>"Good?" Bianca asked, confused. "Why good?"<br>"I don't know... but my body wants it again," White mumbled, biting her lip.  
>"Well then... how do I do it?" Bianca asked, slowly pinching White's hip. "Like this...?"<br>"Mm," White replied in a hiss. "Yeah... a little hard-ah," she moaned quietly, thrusting her hips once as Bianca pinched her harder. Bianca gasped and stared at her friend with wide eyes, unsure of the feeling that went through her body.

"Did that feel good?" White inquired as Bianca removed her hands. "You smiled..."  
>"I don't know... something touched my... special box when you did that," Bianca replied, shrugging. "Can you do that again?" White nodded and thrusted her hips, causing Bianca to gasp again. "What is that?" she asked breathlessly. "Was that your leg or-" her jaw dropped as she realized what it was.<br>"My box," answered White with an embarrassed giggle. "That's okay though, right? Not weird?"

"No," Bianca said immediately, resuming her pinching. "It's fine. Just fine..." White kissed her then, softly brushing her lips against hers. They'd kissed before, but none had been anything like this. Bianca kissed her back just as softly at first, moving her hands down just a fraction and pinching there. White pulled away to make a strange noise but soon attacked her lips again with open mouthed kisses. Sliding her tongue in, she began to touch Bianca's breasts, extracting a small moan from the blonde.  
>"Again," she whispered pleadingly to White. "Please..."<p>

"Okay," White replied, poking the top of Bianca's breasts. They felt like bouncy balls underneath her fingertips, bigger bouncy balls than her own. She began to pinch and massage them while kissing, sliding her hands up to cup them through her bra.  
>"Have you ever done it?" Bianca asked mid moan, getting another idea as she sat up and moved her fingers to White's hip again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Done what?" White murmured nervously. "I've done some things..."<br>"This," Bianca said as she poked White through her underwear. White thrusted her hips and inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. "Have you?" Bianca repeated, poking her again. Doing this to White made her feel even more good.  
>"Yes," panted White. "It's never done this before though... Feels good..." she moaned as Bianca began to pinch her there. "Bianca... Don't stop. Please..." she thrusted again as Bianca went further, pulling down the underwear and touching the warm, wet skin.<br>"Oh!" White's moans grew louder as Bianca slid in her finger. "Ohh! Bianca! AHH!" she screamed as Bianca's finger was drenched further. Bianca jumped and looked at her panting friend.

"What the HECK was that?" she asked, removing her finger and staring at the warm, sticky stuff coating it.  
>"I don't know," panted White, smiling. "Holy <em>shit.<em> That felt so good..." curiously, Bianca put the finger to her lips and swallowed. The wet gooey stuff had almost no taste but felt right to her.  
>Like White, she thought, smiling at her friend.<br>"...Bianca?" White asked again, kicking her friend in the leg.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I asked you if I could do that to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure what to think.<strong>


End file.
